Coração de pedra
by Isa Potter
Summary: Nem mesmo a inocência e o amor dela pareceram ser suficiente para adentrar naquele coração frio... Uma ultima vez ela gostaria de saber se tudo fora apenas uma mentira... [one shot]


**Coração de Pedra**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look out,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?_

O vento zunia forte batendo em todas as direções. Folhas secas e amareladas eram arrastada pela mais leve brisa já não tendo mais o tronco sólido de uma árvore a que se segurar. Eram apenas folhas amarelas sem um résquio de vida, frágeis e facilmente estilhaçadas em farelos, assim como ela.

Todo seu corpo latejavade dor. Seus musculos pareciam rasgar-se de dor e gritar em protesto aos inuteis esforços, o sangue parecia correr como um veneno, alastrando dor por todo seu interior. Seu tato estava ineficaz com o corpo enregelado, a boca repleta de sangue já nao sentia outro gosto e a visão anuviava-se fortemente, os olhos castanhos insistiam em fechar para não mais ver a imagem a frente. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e encostou as costas na parede fria. Mais uma vez o mundo rodou e pareceu escurecer.

- Então... – uma voz fraca e aguda pela dor conseguiu sair de sua gargante – é assim... que acaba.

O silêncio dominou os ares e os ânimos por instantes. Até que a resposta foi ouvida com uma voz gélida e arrepiante, como os zunidos do vento.

- Nunca se acaba com algo que jamais existiu, Weasley.

Podia sentir os olhos de gelo sobre sí. Os olhos de gelo de um alguém falso com coração de pedra.

Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede suja, já sem forças para sustentá-lo com as penas. Sentia dor em todas as partes, seus ossos pareciam prestes a estilhaçar-se, a pele pálida estava coberta de hematomas e já não se viam mais as sardas, o sangue vermelho escorria de sua tempora mesclando-se com os cabelos longos e acobreados.

Uma figura encapuzada se aproximou da entrada daquilo... Aonde estava afinal? Paredes frias e sujas, cacos de vidro por todos os lados. Podia sentir em seus dedos a poeira fina que cobria o chão de madeira. Era só o que conseguia ver... Um balcão parecia estar a esquerda, mas a vista embaçada a impossibilitava de distinguir mais do que isso.

- Malfoy? – uma voz forte ressoou.

Ele virou-se para o ser das sombras. Não ousava levantar os olhos para ele. Sua mente recusava-se a ter seu rosto como última lembrança, mesmo contra os apelos de seu coração.

- Alguém aí?

Mais uma vez sentiu seus olhos fixos em si. Não se moveu, o rosto continuava pendido para o lado o olhar baixo mirando o piso.

Ele maneou a cabela negativamente com a postura altiva.

- Ninguém. – a voz fria e segura de sempre.

- De quem é esse corpo? Está morto?

- Virgínia Weasley. Você a vê se mexer Nott! É claro que está morta!

A figura encapuzada pareceu dar-se por satisfeita e se afastou com passos ruidosos. Eles varreriam o vilarejo, varreriam todo o reino unido até que não restasse ninguém. Até que todos que apoiaram Harry Potter estivessem mortos ou loucos. Eram assassinos de sangue frio, alguns de mente afiada como Malfoy, outros com pura força bruta como Nott, mas assassinos impiedosos e cruéis. Máquinas programadas para torturar, usar de planos e artimanhas depois simplesmente descartar.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Sentia os olhos de gelo percorrerem todo seu corpo. Ele sabia que estava viva. Seu peito subia e descia de forma visível pela fraca respiração descompassada, o sangue ainda ecorria dos ferimentos abertos, suas mãos ainda tocavam o chão em busca de sustentação e seus olhos ainda moviam-se mesmo que o evitassem.

- Porque... não termina logo com isso?

Era uma Grifinória e tinha a coragem como seu maior mérito. Sua coragem e sua determinação haviam mantido sua vida até agora. Mais fora sua ingenuidade e inocência que a haviam levado até ali. Ergueu vagarosamente os olhos cor de chocolate. Eles ainda continham um brilho. Se era de vida, raiva ou vingança nem ela própria sabia explicar.

- Anda Malfoy! – elevou sua voz exclamando com o máximo que suas cordas vocais permitiram. O ruído de sua repiração apossou-se do lugar enquanto tentava manter uma postura o mais ereta possível.

Ele olhava fixamente. Os fios loiros caindo sobre os olhos frios, o fino rosto pálido e inexpressivo. Sobre os ombros largos lhe caia uma capa preta cujo capuz jazia abaixado. A varinha caída com o braço, sem demonstrar intenção de ataque.

Quando seus olhos castanhos fizeram contado com os orbes cinzentos foi como perder-se me um mar em fúria. Era mergulhar em todas as sensações que tiverem, entrar no caminho de raiva e decepção que consumia seu espírito, ser arrebatada por irrefreadas ondas até largar-se sem forças na areia. Ele sempre soube ler sua alma e usar a linguagem de seu coração, mas ela jamais conseguiu penetrar pelo ser implacável de coração frio.

Suas lembraças estavam como uma forte tempestade, tortuosas e afoitas em um ir e vir de momentos e palavras.

Uma leve corrente de ar e o farvalhar da capa indicou que ele havia lhe dado as costas. Mirou o tecido negro que o encobria. Os passos lentos ecoaram enquanto ele seguia para o que percebeu ser a porta.

- Até aqui?

Ele parou sem virar-se ao ouvir seu sussuro de indagação.

- Sou e que estou morrendo Malfoy... Fui eu que perdi... No entanto é você quem sai com a cabeça abaixada? – ela arfava pelo esforço de produzir sons inteligiveis, o sangue ainda corrente em suas veias parecia rasgar toda sua pele, a dor era imensa e quase levava sua consciencia, mas pela ultima vez, não terminaria assim, ele nao iria simplesmentefugir de novo.

Mais uma vez passos ecoaram no chão até ele se reaproximar.

- Aprenda de uma vez por todas Weasley, o lado fraco nunca vence! – a voz grave e ligeiramente alta ecoou pelo lugar vazio - Podem demorar anos, mas sempre há um meio de se quebrar a corrente. E eu nunca me mantenho do lado de perdedores – ele disse esta última parte como em uma sentença, olhando para o lado como e estivesse falando para algo inanimado, não se dava ao trabalho de encará-la, apenas via o crepúsculo pelo vidro estilhaçado.

- É... – ela puxou o ar em um esforço imenso de seus pulmões para poder falar mais alto - Você fica do lado que usa as pessoas como marionetes, que premetita assasinatos a sangue frio usando como arma os sentimentos das pessoas. Você é uma máquina Malfoy, uma maldita máquina em um exército de desgraçados! – seus braços não mais aguentaram o peso morto do corpo e arquearam fazendo com que somente a parede suja q mantinha contato com o corpo fraco a mantivesse erguida.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Ele a encarou diretamente. Sem barreiras, sem máscaras ou um capuz negro. Pela primeira, e provavelmente a ultima, vez em sua vida Gina viu um olhar claro e que mais se aproximava de ser sincero.

- Eu não sou uma máquina Virgínia. Mas você tem razão, eu pertenço ao um exército de desgraçados – seu olhar correu toda sua expressão e encontrou dois círculos azuis. Círculos que sempre cintilavam de malícia e astúcia, mas que agora pareciam ter um brilho intenso e diferente, envoltos em um pano negro, totalmente encoberto por um sentimento indecifrável, mas que se assemelhava a culpa. – Um exército maldito onde quando se entra jamais se sai com vida, onde o medo e o poder são uma faca de dois gumes sempre regada a sangue. E onde, acima de tudo se cumpre ordens.

- Ordens...? Ordens Malfoy? Uma ordem que envolve fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por você e depois descartá-la como lixo!

- Virginia, eu nem sempre faço as coisa que quero. – ele abaixou-se ficando próximo a ela - E eu não queria ter me envolvido com você, mas eu não tive escolha, era o único modo d...

- O único modo de matar Harry! O único modo de se fazer o preferido do seu Lord! – ela novamente levantou o rosto com um olhar enojado.

- EU NÃO QUERIA TER COMPROMETIDO A SUA VIDA, DROGA! Eu não tive escolha! – ele se levantou rapidamente descontrolado com a insistência dela.

- Você é uma pessoa falsa Malfoy... Mas foi um falso alguém que infelizmente tomou meu coração, me fez amar como jamais amei e me fez chorar como nunca imaginei... Nada mais justo, do que agora você tomar também a minha vida. ANDA! Acaba logo com isso. Faça a informação que você disse a Nott ser verdadeira!

- Não! Você não consegue entender! – ele andava descontrolado passando a mão pelos fios platinados – eu não quero mais isso, não quero mais nada disso! Se algo adiantasse eu daria meu próprio coração já que tomeu o teu, assim você continuaria vivendo!

Uma forte pontada em seu estômago fez com que ela tossisse sangue pela boca. Sentia seu pulmão arder no esforço de continuar sugando um pouco de ar. Os membros já não respondia aos seus apelos, os músculso rasgados por debaixo da pele pareciam gritar por clemência.

Mais uma vez abriu os olhos em busca de luz, mas essa já se fazia pouca.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

- Mas não traz, e isso já não me importa mais. – sua voz já era rouca e falhada pela falta de ar - De que me serviria um coração feito de pedra, cercado por barreiras de gelo!

O silêncio reinou por longos segundos. A noite caiu como um manto do lado de fora e a brisa gélida arastava as folhas secas encontradas no caminho.

- Eu nunca fingi me importar com você – ele declarou como a única coisa real que podia dizer. – eu realmente me importei.

- Fatos passados... não justificam o presente Malfoy. Só queria fazer uma última pergunta. – o silencio pareceu ser seu consentimento – você realmente é a máquina que aparenta ser? Durante todo aquele tempo... eu vivi apenas uma mentira?

Ele já estava de costas, a longa capa negra balançando com o o leve vento que adentrava.

- Você algum dia me amou Malfoy?Algum dia... eu consegui entrar nesse coração de pedra?

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Seu oxigênio estava acabando. A dor e o cançaso pareciam finalmente tê-la vencido, a parede não mais parecia suficiente para sustentá-la, sua visão tornou-se turva e um som abafado foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar por uma ultima vez. Ali naquele chão de madeira enpoeirada ela teve seu leito do fim.

A pergunta continuava a rodar em sua mente. Sentia um tremor percorrer seu corpo, um arrepio tocou-lhe a nuca ao ver o corpo frágil desfalecendo diante de seus olhos. A garganta parecia fechar-se em um nó sobre a visão do emaranhado de cabelos ruivos agora misturando-se a poeira.

O vento, a madeira quebrada e a poeira acumulada ao chão foram a única testemunha do fraco sim que ecoou na estalagem destruída. O homem loiro de porte altivo encaminhou-se para fora sem tornar-se para tras, porque do passado se encarrega apenas o tempo. Era o fim de uma mentira que havia passado a ser verdadeira.

Até mesmo os corações de pedra um dia amolecem, se deixam perfurar, ou simplesmente se estilhaçam.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**FIM**

_**N/A: **E ai, mereço review? Vai gente presente de natal atrasado! Sei q a fic não é nada de diferente, meio tristinha, mas eu gostei de escreve-la... Espero q tenha gostado e quem quiser pode deixar review q eu aceito feliz da vida ta? Se não quiser, valeu por ter lido ;) Bom é só gente, até a próxima, bjinhos!_

_Isa Potter_


End file.
